


Secret admirer

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel sees his neighbor is sad he sends her flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret admirer

Secret admirer

By:L.R. Bare

Pairing: Gabriel/Lisa

Rated: Mature

 

Gabriel had moved in a quiet neighborhood out in the country for a reason. Not too many neighbors. He liked it quiet. Well when you are a angel trying to hide this is what you do. 

 

The house beside had been vacant until yesterday. He saw only moving trucks and people going in and out. This house was the closest to him he was hoping it stay vacant but there someone was moving into it. He could not help wonder who would be living there. He hoped they would leave him in his peace. 

 

That night he was watching tv and happened to see the window open and the person moving stuff. He watched as a short girl moved boxes and she looked really sad. Hell he thought he ever heard crying. 

 

"oh no" "why me?" Gabriel said out loud to his dog. The dog just wagged his tail and cuddled to Gabriel's leg as he sat on his favorite chair watching his show and watching her. She kicked the box and then plopped herself down on the floor and cried. He could hear her. What was remarkable was her looks. The woman was a knockout with long flowing red hair and a curvy body. She had on pjs. And he was noticing all her nooks and crannies. 

 

Gabriel was distracted enough now he had a pretty woman who cried next door. He was hiding from his brothers. He tried to ignore her that night but she kept crying and he hated seeing women cry men yes women no. Particularly Dean and Sam. He smiled when he thought of making them two cry. 

 

So he figured he would try to ignore her for tonight. Why did she have to be so damn cute. He found himself watching her more and more as the night progressed. She was unpacking and crying.

 

Gabriel watched her all night and felt bad for her. He thought maybe he could do something for her. So he saw her turn off her lights and go to her bedroom. He was happy he was an angel he saw everything. He loved seeing through walls. 

So now he would go in there put some roses on the tables to make her smile. 

 

************************************************************

Lisa had lost her father and had also broke up with her boyfriend the same day. The first one was heart wrenching the second one not so much. 

Her father had left her this house. He had not lived here in years because of his illness. So she would have alot of work to do. She started crying immediately after the movers left. Everything in this house was a memory at least she did not have to live with her cheating ex boyfriend anymore. 

 

She got a shower and then got into her pjs still unpacking and crying. It took her a few glasses of wine to unpack the rest of the stuff. She could not stop crying. She missed her father so much maybe this had been a mistake. 

 

She passed out. Before she went to bed she had a strong feeling she was being watched. She shook it off though and fell asleep. 

 

She woke up and felt like a new person like somehow in her sleep her problems had been solved. She went to the kitchen to find roses on the table. Now how had they gotten there. She was spooked but not scared. She called her one friend and she was like "No way would I do that plus I do not have a key. 

 

She went back to the flowers and looked to see that there was a note saying from a secret admirer. She felt better. Plus there were other flowers too and her brother might have came in. 

 

************************************************************* 

 

Gabriel watched as she looked around when she woke up and came out and saw the roses. He almost felt bad at first. Then she relaxed and enjoyed them. 

He did not want her to be scared. He just wanted her to smile which she did. He had to be careful. He would definitely not do that again. He would send them through a delivery guy next time. He knew he was being careless.

He watched as she went about her day. No he did not watch all day. He would check on her from time to time he still had things to do. Like take the dog out. His dog found a new pastime chasing a cat that just arrived. The cat was black and white and loved to agitate his dog Skip. 

He had never seen a cat around here so he knew it was hers.

He then sat down and made some cocoa. It was cold. It had snowed that night. He watched as she curled up with her cat. She was sitting at her computer writing or at least typing. He wondered if he maybe snapped over there invisible he would find her friendbook name and chat with her.


End file.
